Where Do I Belong?
by dajavu96
Summary: High School is the time where you discover who you truly are and where you belong. You start living for yourself and not to impress everyone else. Join several High School Students on their journey to find themselves and discover who they really are.


**I'M BACK! **

**Summary: High School is the time where you discover who you truly are and where you belong. You start living for yourself and not to impress everyone else. Join several High School Students on their journey to find themselves and discover who they really are. **

Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 1:

Inside the Mind of the Jock

"I think all jocks have a sensitive side. It's just, will they show it to anybody? Will they let their guard down and stop being tough and the cool jock guy around their friends, or just relax? I don't know if it's best to say opening up, but just relax and really say what you're actually thinking, and not what you think people want to hear." - Channing Tatum

As I walk down the hall all I ever hear is "Are you ready for the big game tonight, Randy?" or "You're my hero man!" and I always wonder, why? Why would someone want to be like me? What makes me so different than anyone else? I don't know who my real friends are, because everyone just uses me, and I'm always to naive to realize it. I want to see the good in people, but I stopped believing in that a LONG time ago. I have come to the conclusion that there is not one genuinely kind person in this whole school, and because of that I haven't tried to build a relationship with anyone. They're all fake. Everyone trying to be someone they're not just to impress everyone. I didn't ask to be athletic, I just am. I also didn't ask to have good looks, I just do. I would trade being the most popular guy in the school just to have a friend in the blink of an eye. Of course, everyone thinks I enjoy all the attention, but that's just because no one ever takes the time to really get to know me. I actually hate that everyone is always being in my business and watching my every move waiting for me to mess up. Football isn't what I live for, it's children. I have a younger brother who gets bullied in school for our mother doing drugs, and my father walking out on us. Every day he comes to me for advice and I just hold him tight as he cries, and I even sometimes cry with him. If it wasn't for my brother I probably would have committed suicide by now, but he needs me, and I need him. I live for him, and I've realized my love is for children, not football. My brother and I live with our aunt and uncle, and it was always my uncle's dream to be a professional football player, but he injured his knee really bad in college and couldn't play anymore. He's trying to live his dream through me, which is stopping me from fulfilling mine. I love my uncle, he's like my father, but not enough to give up my dream. As the star quarter back there's so much pressure, and sometimes I just fill like I'm about to cave. Students are always expecting me to throw a great party every weekend and to be dating the head cheerleader, but that's not me. I like smart, nice girls and face it, Kelly isn't either of those. She's the typical stereo-typical cheerleader. I slammed shut my locker and let out a deep breath when I realized the halls were clearing. Finally, I could be alone. I set my gym bag down on the hallway floor and slid down to the floor. I pulled out a crossword puzzle book that I bought from some convineant store, my ipod, a pen and went into my own little world.

I must have lost track of time, because when I finally looked up at the clock it was 3:30. School ended an hour ago. Why didn't anyone tell me? Didn't anyone notice I was missing? I pulled my headphones out of my ear and wrapped them around my ipod, tossing it into my gym bag. I slowly stood up to my feet, for my legs were shaky from sitting so long. I tossed my gym bag over my shoulder and began walking towards my car when I realized, I was late picking my brother up from school. My slow walk turned into a sprint and as I turned the corner I heard a quiet scream as someone fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" I said as I gave the person my hand. He just sat there for awhile, before deciding to take my hand. It was Evan. "I'm sorry dude!" I repeated because I didn't know what else to say. "What are you still doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question." He finished dusting himself off and straightened up his sweater. I noticed I knocked his glasses off when I saw him pick them up from the ground. He gently placed them on his nose and I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" I was still laughing.

"Does anything feel weird to you?" He shook his head no, and I began laughing again. "Dude, your glasses are jacked up. All uneven and such." He pulled them off his face and there they were, broken. "Dude, once again I apologize, but I really have to go pick up my brother from school." He excused himself and left, but I could tell something was wrong with him. "The parking lot is this way." He turned back towards me, and looked down at the ground.

"I know. I dont have a car, I have to walk home." I couldn't let that happen, it was storming.

"Want a ride?" A confused look formed on his face and he began scratching his head softly. "I don't have all day. Yes or no?" He just stood there. "All right. Don't say I didn't offer." I turned to walk away when he spoke up.

"That'd be nice." I waited for him to catch up to me and we made our way to my car.

%

The car ride was silent, but it wasn't awkward. The only annoying thing was that he kept changing the radio station every ten seconds. It was driving me crazy and I think he noticed this, because he just turned it off. As I pulled up to the front of the school I saw my brother sitting under a tree, trying to keep dry, with his knees tucked up to his head. "Excuse me one moment." Evan just nodded as I got out of the car and made my way over to my brother. "Hey bud. Sorry I'm late." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I looked closer and I could tell he had a busted lip, bloody nose, and a black eye. "What happened? Who did this to you!" I was enraged. No one harms my brother, not even me.

"You! You did this to me! It's all your fault! Don't talk to me!" He got up from where he was sitting and ran to the car. I leaned my head on the tree and put my hands infront of my face. How is it my fault? What is he talking about? I wasn't quite ready to face my brother again so I just stood there, frozen, for around a good five minutes. When I finally decided to head back towards my car, I was surprised by what I saw. My brother was in the backseat crying to Evan while he was rubbing his back. I could barely make out their conversation.

"Everything's going to be okay, okay? Your brother didn't mean to run late, it just happened." He was defending me, why? Jocks and nerds weren't suppose to be united as one, but somehow we got along well.

"Is everything okay?" My brother wipped his tears and nodded mouthing 'I'm sorry, I love you' to me. This put a smile on my face as I once again began to drive. "Where do you live Evan?"

"Just drop me off at the Sheetz. I can walk from there."

"You sure?" He nodded and I obeyed his orders pulling into the parking lot of the closest Sheetz. He tried to offer me money, but I denied it. I couldn't take his money. When he was out of sight I turned to my brother. "What did you two talk about?"

"Being bullied." Evan was bullied? I didn't know that. "I like him. Is he your friend?" I didn't know how to answer that, but to make my brother happy I gave him a positive answer.

"Yes." I'm going to regret that in the morning.

%

"Hey, bro!" I heard Cena shout from across the hall. "Check this out!" I slowly dragged my body over to where he was standing in the hall. I didn't get much sleep last night, thinking about my uncle and how disappointed he would be if I told him the truth. I didn't plan on it, but the thought always crept into my mind, and it scared me. I shivered just thinking about it.

"What is so exciting that is worth making me late for class?" I rolled my eyes, he really did annoy me. "If I'm late again Mr. Levesque is going to kill me. If I get another tardy I can't play in the game this week. This game is huge!" Yeah, I act like I love football infront of everyone, big deal. "I'm heading out." I turned away to head to class when I heard a sound that made a bulge build up in my throat. "What are you doing?" I was scared to ask.

"You know Evan right?" Shit. "He bumped into me and didn't apologize." He slapped him across the face. "You apologize yet?" Evan looked up at me with pleading eyes, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't risk my unwanted reputation.

"You better apologize," I spat in his face. Not really as a threat, but as a warning. All I could think about was my brother sitting under that tree crying with his face beaten, and what he told me about Evan. Did I want him to be bullied? No. Did I like the kid? Yes. But was that enough to stop me from acting all tough and cool infront of my friends? No. Before I realized what I was doing, I had slapped Evan across the face and he was crying. Double shit. "I told you to apologize." Cena gave me an approving nod as I headed off to class and made it right before the bell rang. Mr. Levesque gave me his "That's right look" as I took my seat in the back of the classroom. Class was about half way over when our secretary, Lilian Garcia, come on the intercome.

"Mr. Levesque, may I have Randal Orton to the office?" A huge tremble made its way through my body as I was handed the office pass and began on the short, yet long, journey to the office where Cena and Evan were already seated inside.

**Well you've been introduced to two characters! More to come!**

***NOT SLASH***

**Reviews are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**= )**


End file.
